The Odd Experiment
by brucas224
Summary: Summary:What happens when Lucas and Haley have a past. What would happen if Brooke, Nathan and Peyton all had something to do with this past will it break there friendship or keep it strong as ever when they take this past and live with it forever. Bratha
1. Chapter 1

The Odd Experiment

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters I just own the idea's

Summary: Lucas and Haley were hanging out as friends, when Lucas starts to feel different feelings for Haley. Brooke starts getting the hots for Nathan and the Brucas and Naley couple switch to Laley and Brathan.

Chapter 1: The Experiment

Lucas and Haley were at her apartment that she shares with Brooke and they were watching a movie. Brooke comes home with bags and asks Haley to come with her to the bedroom so she could help her pick an outfit out for the bar. When Brooke leaves again and Haley rejoins Lucas to finish the movie she got scared at this one part of the movie and put her head on Lucas's shoulder. Right after Haley put her head on Lucas's shoulder he couldn't help himself but think that all he wanted to do right know was kiss her. After the movie was over Lucas tells Haley how he feels and he says that when she is ready to talk about it just call. He was on the stairs when his cell rang. "Luke come back" Haley opened the door and started to kiss in. She led him to her bedroom and put a black scrunchie on the door and locked it.

Brooke walked into her apartment slitly drunk and sees a black scrunchie on the door and said "OH MY GOD". Lucas and Haley come out of the room and say hi to Brooke.

Did you two hook up? Are you dating? Brooke asked

Ya Lucas and Haley replied.

OH MY GOD my best friend/roommate and my ex-boyfriend!

You do know that you guys are like best friends right?

Ya we know they said

We just realized we were more than friends!

So you guys are willing to risk your friendship on something that may only last a little bit.

Ya we have always loved each other but we were either to young or or dating someone for it to really happen. And know that nothing is in our way we can go through with it.

But what if you guys break up?

If we do break up we will learn from what we had and still try to be best friends.

Oh so your whole lives you have loved each other?

Ya why are you surprised?

I don't know I just always thought that you guys were friends and never considered the other way.

Oh well at first we didn't but know that we have no one we just felt like it was time.

Oh so when you were dating Nathan you still wanted to be with Lucas?

Ya but not as much Haley said

And while we were dating you rather be with Haley than me?

Yes and No. Yes because she is the only person who knew me really well and No because I loved you so much you wouldn't believe me.

Oh well I guess that's true

Did you really love me that much it didn't seem like it!

Yes really and if we were still together you probably would see it as time went on.

Oh that's sweet. I guess it is my loss for not wanting to see that but I did really love you. Brooke felt sad about not being with the love of her life.

I know Brooke but maybe it was for the best. Things always happen for a reason.

Ya your right

Whats wrong your crying? Lucas asked

Nothing it's just that I really am happy for you guys and I miss hanging out with you! Brooke said with tears dripping down her face.

Hey you know what let's go shopping next weekend

Just you and me and we can hang out if you aren't still mad at me!

I would love that and I was never mad at you just shocked.

Hey you how Nate is he anything like he was with Peyton and Haley?

Um he's okay but I just feels a little weird dating my two best friends ex- boyfriend.

Wait hold on you never told me you were dating Nathan! Haley screams

Yes I did last week

No you never cause you were going out with some random dude last week.

Oh well now you know

Ya so this is like exes dating exes or best friends dating best friends

Ya it kinda is

Hope you like the first chapter please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Falling in Love with Your Ex again

BROOKE! COME BACK HERE! Nathan screamed

NATHAN JUST LEAVE I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE!

YOUR ONLY DOING THIS IS BECAUSE YOUR STILL IN LOVE WITH LUCAS AND YOU CAN'T HELP BUT TRY TO BREAK LUCAS AND HALEY UP!

SO NOT TRUE I AM NOT SILL IN LOVE WITH LUCAS I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!

WHO?

A GUY FROM CALIFORNIA AND THAT IS WHY I AM LEAVING IN A MONTH!

YOUR WHAT?

YA CAUSE THIS IS OBVISLY IS NOT WORKING AND PEYTON AND HALEY WERE RIGHT ABOUT YOU!

WHAT'S THAT SUSPOSED TO ME?

THAT YOU ARE THE SAME PERSON YOU WERE WITH THEM!

THEN TELL ME THE REAL REASON YOU ARE MOVING AGAIN?

Knowing that Brooke still loved Lucas and wanted her to admit it!

TO BE WITH THIS GUY I MET IN CALIFORNIA WHO REALLY DID LOVE ME!

BROOKE YOUR CRAZY! YOU KNOW YOU STILL HAVE FELLINGS FOR LUCAS SO WHY NOT JUST ADMIT IT TO HIM AND ME!

FINE YOU CAUGHT ME I LOVE LUCAS HAPPY KNOW?

YES VERY KNOW GO TELL HIM

NO! ARE YOU CRAZY HE WOULD KILL ME IF I TOLD HIM AND MESSED THINGS UP WITH HALEY! THEY HAVE BEEN WAITING ALL THEIR LIFE FOR THIS AND I AM JUST GOING TO TAKE IT AWAY! I AM NOT THAT SELFISH UNLIKE SOMEONE I KNOW!

DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT I AM NOT THAT SELFISH!

OH REALLY KNOW HOW IS THAT?

NOT SIGNING YOUR DIVORCE PAPERS AND GIVING THEM A FAKE SO YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A FALILED MARRIAGE BY THE TIME YOU ARE 18!

HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?

I HAVE MY PEOPLE!

KNOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!

KNOW BEFORE I PHISLCALLY HURT YOU!

FINE BUT IF YOU DON'T TELL LUCAS I WILL AND REUIN IT FOR YOU!

YOU WOULDN'T!

OH YES I WOULD!

YOUR AND ASS YOU KNOW THAT!

FOR YEARS KNOW!

Hope you like the second chapter please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Telling the Truth

Lucas walks into the café and sees Brooke. He just ignores her and walks over to his mom.

Mom what is she doing here? Lucas asked

I don't know she just came in here a minute ago why?

Oh well nothing got to get Hales see you later

Okay ya is Haley coming over tonight?

She should be why?

Just wanted to make sure we still had plans

Ya we will be there at 7:00

Kay have a good time with Haley

I will

Oh and mom

Ya

Thanks for being you and with Haley stuff

Well if it was susposed to be this way then I can't blame you two you guys look adorable together!

Thanks again mom see you tonight

Ya bye

Bye

Brooke runs outside to catch up with Lucas and to see what that was all about.

LUCAS SCOTT WAIT UP Brooke screemed

What do you want Brooke?

WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?

What I really don't want to talk to you right know after what you tried to do! Nathan told me and I still can't believe you would do that!

DO WHAT EXACTLY CAUSE IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T HEARD NATHAN AND HALEY ARE STILL MARRIED HE FORGED THE PAPERS!

GET OUT OF MY FACE BROOKE BEFORE YOU WILL REGRET TALKING TO ME

FINE BUT I'M NOT THE CHEATER YOU ARE

NO I'M NOT WE BOTH ARE YOU ARE WITH NATHAN AND I'M WITH HALEY AND IF I AM A CHEATER SO ARE YOU!

YOU SON OF A B#$$#

WELL THEN THAT MAKES TWO OF US

Lucas wait!

What Brooke?

I'm sorry it's just that I can't be with Nathan anymore and it hurts to see you with Haley!

Lucas I Love you and I don't know how much more lying I can do to hide it!

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I never left one so I thought I would surprise you please review and hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why do I Fall for You Everytime

What did you just say?

I Love you Lucas and I don't want to hide it anymore!

Brooke you do realize that I am still with Haley and nothing is going to change that!

Ya but I just couldn't keep it in anymore I had to say it and I know I was the one who broke us up and I know I was the one who ran away and I know that you and Haley are perfect for each other but I just had to say it I can't keep it in any longer and if I did I probably would have done something stupid to tell you that I love you and I are about you and I never will stop loving you even if I am with someone else and your with someone else.

Brooke!

No Lucas I told you what I had to say know before I change my mind go be with Haley and tell her about Nathan

Why don't you come with me and tell her together

I can't I don't want to mess things up with you guys!

Brooke she is your roommate your friend, she knows about us and everything and she said that it doesn't bother her she kinda likes it.

Kay then lets go

Lucas and Brooke see Haley and Nathan kissing across the street and then they do the same and both actually get caught but Lucas and Brooke are the ones more in trouble

Hey what are you guys doing? Haley asked

What just copying you guys!

Haley and Lucas have a big fight at the dinner with Karen and break up!

LUCAS WHAT WERE YOU THINKNING KISSING BROOKE DAVIS EX-GIRLFRIEND?

WHAT WERE YOU DOING HALEY KISSING YOUR EX-HUSBAND OH WAIT YOU KNOW THAT YOU WERE STILL MARRIED TO NATHAN BUT KEPT IT FROM ME UNTIL BROOKE TOLD ME THIS MORNING!

HOW COULD YOU HALEY? HOW COULD YOU?

Lucas wait!

No Haley! I'm sorry to say this but I cant talk to you or see you right know, this friendship and relationship is over!

NOW GO BE WITH NAHTAN AND DO WHAT YOU GUYS DO KISS MAKE OUT AND WHILE YOUR AT IT WHY DON'T YOU GO ON TOUR WITH CHRIS AND NOT TELL ANYONE NOT EVEN ME OR NATHAN!

WELL I AM NOT THE ONE THAT RAN AWAY FROM THE TWO GIRLS THAT I MESSED UP WITH AND THE LIFE I DIDN'T WANT!

THAT IS SO DIFFERENT I TOLD YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE I WAS LEAVING I AM NOT LIKE YOU JUST LEAVE WITH NO WORD AND THEN CALL A WEEK LATER!

WELL YOU DIDN'T TELL BROOKE AND PEYTON!

YES I DID I WROTE THEM A LETTER CAUSE THEY WONT TALK TO ME!

BUT YOU STILL COULD HAVE TOLD THEM TO THERE FACE!

AND NOT GO AT ALL!

AND IF IT WASN'T FOR DANS HEART ATTACK YOU WONT HAVE COME BACK WOULD YOU?

YES EVENTUALLY I WOULD HAVE COME BACK MAYBE NOT SO SOON BUT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK AT ALL!

A DAY LATER IS BETTER THAN THREE MONTHS HALEY!

I CAME BACK A DAY LATER AND WORKED THINGS OUT BUT YOU, YOU JUST LEFT AND TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK!

WHAT EVER I AM STILL THE GOOD PERSON I NEVER CHEATED ON MY GIRLFRIEND WITH HER BEST FIREND!

WELL I AM NOT THE ONE WHO LEFT MY HUSBAND TO GO BE WITH ANOTHER GUY!

NOW I am going to go have some fun with the one person that really understands me bye!

Lucas what are you doing here?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It's always been you

I came here to tell you that when you told me that you couldn't be with Nathan and you told me you loved me I do to. So know Haley is mad at us because of the kiss. Her exact words were:

LUCAS WHAT WERE YOU THINKNING KISSING BROOKE DAVIS EX-GIRLFRIEND?

Oh wow well I am glad cause I love you so much and…

I love you too Broooke!

_They kiss_

Are you sure?

Positive!

Knock, Knock

Haley what are you doing here?

Lucas and I had a fight and I thought you could explain to me what are we doing?

So how is Brooke?

We broke up!

How Lucas?

Didn't you just hear me?

I told you I think we just broke up and I and I asked him why he kissed Brooke and he asked why we were still married and I said he was selfish and then he said that our friendship and relationship was over! He never wanted to see or talk to me again in his life!

I don't think he means that Haley but why are we still married?

Because… I don't know

Well sorry to say but me and P

Peyton what are you doing here?

No are you two?

Yes that is what I was just going to say!

Oh well um good luck bye

Haley!

No your right we have no reason to still be married you can drop them off at the apartment

Fine

Bye

Bye

I can't believe she bought that!

Me either and why are you guys still married?

I really don't know!

Oh

Have you heard for Jake?

No

Oh and what if he comes back are you two…

Maybe I don't know

Why?

Just wondering!

Ookay

Is something wrong Nathan?

Well I think I might still be in love with…

Haley?

No you!

WHAT!

Ya

So that's why you asked about Jake

Ya

Well I have to go see ya bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Everyone has Secrets from the Past part 1

Well Brooke what did you think of our experiment?

Really odd I really don't know what Peyton and Haley saw in Nathan

I know how you feel how could…

I don't know! Dating Haley was really weird cause we have be best friends since forever!

Haley!

OH MY GOD!

Why are you here I thought you were with Nate?

I was until his door way was filled with divorce papers and Nayton!

Wait Nathan and Peyton!

Oh well I guess you guys are having fun!

Sorry to intrude just need all of my stuff!

Why?

No tour, Chris again Haley!

No, Hell No

I am going to visit some one for a couple years. I haven't see them in about 4 years or more!

Not Penelopie Lucas asked

Yes

Well tell her I say hi and I miss her everyday and one day I will see her everyday again. Like I used to before Brooke, Nate, and Peyton came into the picture!

Kay will do. Actually do you want too come for a week or something?

Sure I would love to see her again!

Who is this Penelopie person? Brooke asked

Well our niece!

You never told me you had a niece!

I thought I did!

No and how are did you see her everyday when you have to drive to Charlolette to see her?

Oh well she used to live here in Tree Hill before she moved to Charlolette!

Oh wait how is she both of your nieces?

Our friend!

Oh

But why don't I remember seeing you two hang out with her?

She caught us, ya she did

What do you mean I caught you?

Well she is our…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Everyone has Secrets from the Past part 2

Well she is our daughter but Haley's parents took her away and she only knows us as Auntie Haley and Uncle Luke!

WHAT! When did you two… Brooke asked

5 years ago!

How?

Well this group of kids with costumes on dared us to kiss in grade 7!

Then Haley came over like she always does and we kinda did it!

OH MY GOD! Haley you lied to Nathan about sex before marriage! Brooke said

And I have something to tell you guys! Brooke said

What?

It was me, Peyton and Nathan who dared you to kiss!

WHAT! YOU WHAT! You're the group that dared us to kiss with the costumes on!

Ya hold that thought one minute

_Brooke goes and phones Nathan and Peyton_

Hey Brooke what's up? Nathan asked

Well remember in grade 7 we dared Lucas and Haley to kiss?

Ya so what's up?

Well apparently Lucas and Haley did it at his house that night and nine months later they had a daughter!

WHAT!

Ya and Haley's parents took her with them when they moved so she only knows Haley and Luke as auntie and uncle.

Wow and how do you know this?

Well apparently Lucas and Haley broke up and Lucas wanted to know if I wanted to go see a movie. Then Haley walks in and is just throwing things into her luggage and says she is going to visit her friend and then Lucas asks if it was there daughter but said her name and she said yes. At first they said it was there niece but then I busted them with I didn't see you two with any friends then they came clean. And I told them it was us who dared them to kiss and they wanted to know if we wanted to meet our creation of a kiss.

Ya sure do you want Peyton too?

Ya sure thanks Nate bye!

Peyton wait!

What Nathan?

Brooke just phoned and wanted to know if we wanted to go see Lucas and Haley's daughter!

WHAT!

Ya and she is 4!

Wait how did this happen?

Remember when we dared them to kiss in 7th grade?

Ya

Well apparently they did it when she went over to his house to play!

Oh and she only knows them as auntie Haley and Uncle Luke because Haley's parents are taking care of her in Charlolette!

Oh so your like an uncle!

Ya I guess, OH MY GOD THAT SON OF A BITCH!

What?

Haley lied about the no sex before marriage!

Oh ya you go so screwed!

Ya DAMIT, oh well I wonder if she has Lucas's hair and Haley's eyes or Haley's Hair and Lucas's eyes with the love for basketball?

I would say Lucas's hair, Haley's eyes

Well let's go see we don't want to be late!

So kay this is supposed to be weird right?

What do you mean?

I mean how your brother and wife are best friends and they have a kid together!

OH MY GOD! When you put it that way ewwwwww!

So does she know Lucas and Haley are her parents?

No she only knows them as auntie Haley and uncle Luke!

Oh and Haley's parents have been taking care of her?

Ya I guess so that is what Brooke told me over the phone!

_At Haley's Parent's House_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meet the Rest of Your Family and the Return of an Ex

"Auntie Haley, Uncle Luke!" Penelopie said excited

"Hey Penelopie how is our favourite niece?" Lucas and Haley asked

"I'm your only niece and good!"

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Lucas and Haley ask

"They went out but the babysitter is here!"

"Can we meet her?"

"Sure I will go get her!"

"But wait who are those people?"

"Well this is your uncle Nate, Auntie Brooke and Auntie Peyton. They were out of the country but now they are back and they wanted to meet you! Is that okay?"

"Ya"

"Hi Auntie Brooke, Uncle Nate and Aunt Peyton I don't like you, you cause a lot of trouble."

"Hi sweety" they all said

"I will be back"

"Somebody doesn't like you!" Brooke said

"Erica, Erica"

"Yes Penelopie"

"My Auntie Haley, Uncle Luke, Auntie Brooke, Uncle Nate and Aunt Peyton want to meet you!"

"Your parents didn't tell me your aunts and uncles were coming!"

"Me either but Uncle Luke and Auntie Haley said that Auntie Brooke, Uncle Nate and Aunt Peyton were somewhere far away and they want to meet me and they want to meet you too"

"Okay let's go!"

"Not Mouth's Erica do you think?"

"Maybe I don't think so! That would be really odd though!"

"ERICA"

"Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Peyton! Your Penelopie's aunts and uncles?"

"Ya well"

"Hey sweetie can you go find something to do while I get to know your aunts and uncles?"

"Okay I will be in my room"

"Thanks sweetie"

"So how are you guys her aunts and uncles?"

"Well Nate biologically and Brooke and Peyton well cause they are, are friends." Lucas said

"So how are you guys related to her Luke, Haley?" Erica asked

"Were her parents but as you know she only knows us as her aunt and uncle" Haley said

"Oh wow when?"

"In 7th grade this group of kids dared us to kiss and they were in costumes and then that night Haley came over to play and we kinda did it!" Lucas said

"Oh wow"

"Ya"

"Um we have a confession" Brooke said

"What?" Lucas and Haley asked

"We were the group that dared you two to kiss!" Brooke, Peyton and Nathan said

"YOU WHAT!" Lucas and Haley said madly

"Ya we were the group that had the costumes on that dared you two to kiss!" Brooke, Peyton and Nathan said again

"Oh wow" Haley and Lucas said

"Ya"

_When they are back at home Brooke and Lucas short things out and Penelopie comes back with Lucas and Haley after she learns the truth._


End file.
